protagonist_syndromefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting started
What you need to play In order to participate in games on the server, you’ll need the following: The following is required to play D&D 5e on the server: • The D&D Basic Rules. This PDF document is available for free on the Wizards of the Coast website. It contains all the basic rules for the game and for character creation. Additional options for characters are available (see "Approved material"). • A character sheet. Recommended character sheets are provided in #resources but players can use any character sheet they would like. • A guild logsheet. To make a character playable on the server, a logsheet is posted in #guild-logsheets. Guild logsheets are used to track in-game resources and character progression. Please follow the format outlined in the "Create your guild logsheet" section of "Creating a character". Creating a Character All characters start at level 3. Players can have as many characters as they can keep track of. Please do not create multiple characters with the same name to avoid confusion. Please be aware that Dungeons and Dragons is a game that, at its core, relies on mutual enjoyment. Character concepts that confront the collaborative nature of the game should be discussed with a Sage . Character should have a reason for joining the guild. Players are welcome to explore bold character concepts if they take on the responsibility of providing lore friendly narrative positioning. To create a character on the server follow the steps below. 1. Create a character sheet Any character sheet compatible with D&D 5th edition is valid. Race, class and background options are presented in "Approved Material". Use a 27 point-buy system (PHB, p. 13) for ability scores. Starting equipment and gold are determined by class and background. Starting wealth cannot be rolled. Characters may not roll for HP - average HP values must be used. 2. Create a guild logsheet In addition to a character sheet, a guild logsheet is needed so that character’s progress is public. To create a guild logsheet for a character, post a message in the following format in the #guild-logsheets channel. CP, DtD, gold, and TP are expanded on in "Collecting Rewards". @waterfalls#9218 **New character** ``` Name: Xaar-Grix'l Race: Lizardfolk Class: Fighter Background: Outlander HP: 31 Stats: STR 15 DEX 12 CON 16 INT 8 WIS 15 CHA 8 Languages: Common, Draconic Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Nature, Perception, Stealth, Survival Tool Proficiencies: None Class Feature Choices: Fighter 1: GWF Fighting Style Fighter 3: Champion Consumables: None CP: 0 DtD: 0 Gold: 0 TP: 0 ``` Joining a Game Types of Games One-shots and campaigns One-shots are self-contained games that are usually focused on a single quest. One-shots are posted on the #mission-board channel. Campaigns are games that take place over several sessions and revolve around an interconnected storyline. Campaigns are posted in the #campaigns channel. DMs have more freedom in running their campaigns, they can use different house rules and variant rules, or choose to run games in different systems altogether. Campaign characters are locked to the campaign. If your campaign ends characters can join the Аbove & Under guild and take part in One-shots. Contact a Sage to sort out the possible transition. Players in campaigns earn Downtime days and gold for the sessions they can attribute to a character of their choosing. Voice vs PbP Voice games are narrated and run using voice chat. Voice-based games are run in the Discord voice channels. To participate in voice-based games, players must be able to both hear the DM and talk in voice chat. PbP games are narrated and run using text chat. For these sessions, players don’t have to join a voice channel, though they must be present and available for the entire session (no sneaking off!). By platform Theatre of the Mind (TotM) games are run in Discord, using bots to roll dice. The DM describes the scene and setting and players imagine it in their heads. Roll20 games are run on roll20.net. By game difficulty In easy games, character death is extremely unlikely. Gold rewards are halved. In normal games, character death is unlikely. Gold rewards are unchanged. In deadly games, character death is likely. Gold rewards are increased by 50%. TPK games are very difficult and require high levels of game knowledge and experience. Character death is extremely likely. Gold rewards are doubled.